Twisted Romance
by Quake1000
Summary: Nikki and Brandon finally are together. But little miss Mackenzie comes along. A lot more powerful than in middle school. And she tries to get Nikki and Brandon away from each other. Nikki deep into the ground. Brandon, lets just say not in any way shape or form near Nikki.
1. Secrets

I DONT OWN DORK DiARIES

**NIKKI'S POV**

* * *

I trembled in fear as an envelope of sadness washed over me. I heard a cackling laughter. I knew exactly who it was. Little miss Mackenzie Hollister. She was riding around on a broom breaking all my pens and paintbrushes. I tried to scream out but my mouth wasn't working. Then she broke my favorite purple gel pen.

I woke up panting and clammy. I rushed over to where I kept my pens and paintbrushes and realized that it was just a dream.

I changed out of my heart pajamas into shorts and an t-shirt. I slipped on my yellow worn out tennis shoes. I sighed.

"I really need to go shopping. But I don't have any money!" I quietly groaned to myself. I just trotted over to my bed and plopped down on the cushy blankets. I pulled out my cell phone and skimmed over my text messages. Then I gasped.

"Is this really happening to me?!" I opened the message and read it aloud. "Hey Nikki, wanna go to munchies with me? If so call me! ;)" I put my hand over one mouth and screamed. I quickly brushed myself off and hit call. It rang once, then twice, then Brandon picked up!

"Hey Nikki whats up?" Brandon asked cheerfully

"I'm just calling you because I'm hungry and I could go for some munchies."

"Oh! Cool, cool, cool. So I'll meet you there at 9:00?"

"Okay! Cya later!" I ended the call and sighed. I went into the bathroom and noticed the pest inside. Her ear was pinned to the wall.

I frowned. "Are you trying to listen to my phone call!" I asked accusingly.

Brianna just stick her tongue out and stuck her fingers in her ears. "You were talking to cootie guy!" She said. Then we burst out laughing. Because she is now 13.

"Okay, seriously what are you doing?" I asked less accusingly. Brianna bit her lip and turned a bright shade of red.

"Heh Heh, Totally not listening to Brandon's soothing voice..." Brianna said voice trailing off. OMG MY SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON MY CRUSH!

"Omg..." I said

"Yup"

"When did it start?"

"5, 6 years ago?"

"SERIOUSLY! Wow."

"I know right!" She said sitting on the tub. I though about her situation. She liked a 21 year old. And she is 13... If Brandon was 42 and Brianna was 26, maybe that would work? But I am not letting my guard down. Brianna stood up and stretched.

'Welp, I better get to school. Cya Nikki." She said waving to my as she groggily walked through the door.

"Cya." I said softly. Then I looked down at my watch.

"8: 48 already! Omg!" I scrambled to brush my hair and pull it up. I grabbed a tube of lip gloss and put on 3 thin layers and lined my eyes with black eyeliner. I almost poked my eye out putting on mascara. I sprinted down the stairs, almost breaking my arms, and I grabbed a linty hoodie and the keys to the car. I quickly closed the door and ran to the car. Sense my Mom and Dad are getting really old, Dad gave up the van. Brianna, doesn't have to ride around in, the ROACH-MOBILE. I opened the door and slid in. I am so glad the munchies is not really that far from our house. I slipped in the keys and then calmed down. It was only 8:52. I calmly drove down to munchies the frozen yogurt shop. I saw Brandon out front hands in pockets looking around. When he saw the car he then smiled and helped me out.

"What took 'ya so long?" He asked with a grin.

"Just, a long talk with Brianna." I said waving my arm in the direction of the house.

We walked into the store together.

"Hmmm, strawberry or vanilla?" I asked turning to Brandon.

"Swirl!" He said with a little kid in a free candy shop look in his eyes.

"Very well!" I said replicating the look. I walked to the swirl machines and picked vanilla and strawberry. Then a vanilla strawberry swirl dispensed into my cup. I strolled over to Brandon who had huckleberry frozen yogurt, and was looking at the toppings. He soon then took whipped cream and sprayed it into his bowl. He shook rainbow sprinkles in and added rasberries. I took the chocolate drizzle and added that on the top. I then added gummy bears and chocolate chips.

"Nice combo." He said.

"You to." I said looking into his bowl. He lifted up my chin and brought his face closer to mine. Then our lips met. They were like, howdy do! I small surprised noise came from the back of my throat. Then Brandon leaned back and said,

"Always wanted to do that." He said and grabbed my bowl to go pay. I was about to text Brianna about it but then I remembered that she likes him too. So I put it back in my purse. Then Brandon returned and walked me outside. We sat down at a nice warm bench and dug into out yogurt. We ate in silence. Then Brandon broke the silence.

"So, what has your day been like?" He asked finishing his yogurt.

"Just figuring out that- Oh never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Fine. Brianna has a crush on you." I asked filling my mouth with the frozen treat. Brandon just blinked.

"Oh..." He said staring straight ahead.

My head filled with questions. Why was he acting weird? Is it illegal to have a girlfriend 8 years younger than you? Does he actually sort of like her back? Ugg!

"Well, alright."

"Brandon I shou-" But Brandon quieted me with a kiss. This one more passionate. It lasted for about 15 seconds before we broke apart.

"Can I have a lift home? Babe..." He said.

SQUEEEEEEEEE He just called me babe! I almost did my snoopy dance. I'M SO HAPPY!

"Sure." I said biting back Roller Coaster Syndrome or, RCS.

"Thanks, I caught a bus here and it won't be back for like 30 minutes." I nodded and smiled. My life long dream of becoming Brandon's girlfriend is finally achieved!

We threw away our garbage and Brandon grabbed my hand. We walked to the car hand in hand. I always pictured the first time we held hands. This almost fit it completely. In my drawing Brandon was a prince and I was a peasant in which he fell head over heels with. But this was good too. I unlocked the rusty car and opened the drivers door. I climbed in and shut the door with a THWACK! Brandon grinned and leaned over to give me a peck on the lips.

"Gets better every time I do it." He says sighing. I started ignition and drove off.

**SQUEE! Hey guys I will come out with new chapters real soon, so stay with me fellas!**


	2. Oh Brianna

**BRIANNA'S POV**

That little snitch...

So, I might have followed her and Brandon to munchies. But hey! I couldn't help it! As soon as I saw Nikki kiss Brandon I ran back home. My eyes swelling with tears. I tromped up the stairs to my house and grumpily twisted the door knob and stepped in. I slammed the door and ran to my room.

"Of course she got him once I told her. That just little snotty Nikki. She has to go and RUIN everything." I said while flopping on my purple and blue sheets. I pulled out my computer from under my pillow and typed in the password. I thought I might as well calm down with some minecraft. But a message appeared on my screen. I saw it was from Skype. I clicked on skype and looked at the message.

"Sweetie, can you get milk on the way home please? Thanks love you honey bunny boo boo!"I read aloud.

"Oh no mother. Never ever call me that." I said while typing that. I clicked back on safari and got onto youtube. I searched minecraft and clicked the first video that came up.

30 minutes and 6 youtube videos later..

"Mom, Dad, Brianna, I'm home!" Yelled Nikki from downstairs. I moaned.

"Why now!" I quietly shouted to myself. I groaned again and pulled myself off my bed and onto the floor. I checked my alarm clock, "Ugg almost time for dinner." When I came in I had smelled my Mom cooking so I knew it was going to be done soon. I quickly put the last sentence I had meaning to do on my homework and set it inside my binder. My Mom then poked her head in.

"Dinners ready sweetie."

"Okay Mom." She blew a kiss to me and I just set my binder inside of my backpack. I then walked downstairs doing my very absolute best poker face. I sat down at my chair. Why do I have to always sit next to the she devil? Ugg my life is over. Because Brandon is my life!

I just quietly ate my chicken pot pie in silence. Mom tried to make conversation. Dad tried too but I don't know why but Nikki wouldn't talk. Maybe just afraid to say anything about her day because I was around and she didn't want to hurt more than she already did. I knew she would never leave his side until their graves had to be moved apart. I slurped up the last of the sauce and wiped my face and hands.

"I'm done." I said and silently walked on. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I then soon heard footsteps outside the door. Maybe Dads because he liked to swing around and maybe play a card game or something with me. The doorknob twisted slowly then the creaky door swung open. I glanced up and scowled into my sheets. Nikki...

"Hey sis." She said seating near my head.

"Watch the hair." I mumbled. She stifled a light laugh.

"So..." She said rocking back and fourth.

"Will you not go berserk if I tell you something?" She said tilting her head towards me.

"Sure. If it's not that you kissed Brandon and now you're dating no." I said infuriatingly. Then I stormed out. Slamming the door, I could hear Nikki making a puzzled sound and running after me. But she isn't very athletic so I quickly beat her outside. Then I ran. I ran as far as I could before giving up and panting. Then I realized I was only a block away.

Note to self. Work on stamina. I saw a tall tree with low thick limbs and I began to climb. I just wanted to be alone. But apparently everyone in this gigantic crazy world thinks that the way to work it out is by talking. That doesn't work for everyone dumbos!

I finally reached the highest I could go without the limbs snapping under my weight and I sat down. I moaned and rocked back and fourth hitting my head on the thick stump.

"My life is over." I said running my hands over my face. I looked out at the night and saw the door of our house open and the lights flooding out on to the dark street. I saw Nikki running around frantically and Mom and Dad out at the door. holding back tears. Then I realized what I had done then I heard Nikki yell something,

"Brandon kissed me. If thats the information you want, then now you have it. Just come home Brianna!" Yelled Nikki from cupped hands. I was already halfway down the tree, which was only like 6 feet above the ground. It was gigantic pine tree. But my hand slipped and before I knew what was happening I was on my back on the ground rolling around. I tried yelling but I couldn't . I tried to breath but I couldn't. I rolled on my stomach and looked at myself. I had a pretty bad cut on my left leg and several tiny scratches on my arms and legs. I felt fine, just a little bloody. I limped my way back over to Nikki and she almost knocked me down with a bear hug.

"Yo! Injured person here!" I yelped.

"Oh sorry!" She said stepping away from me.

"It's okay."

"It was Brandon who kissed you? Not the other way around?" I asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Good. So you didn't betray me."

"'We have a lot to talk about."

"You bet." I said. Then Dad walked over to us. He was smiling and nodding his head.

"Yeah and another totes cool thing is Brianna, You're grounded! For sure... dude." He said trying not to laugh from his incredibly bad impersonation of a teenager. I grinned. Even though I'm grounded, which is weird.

Mom then came walking over. She clapped her hands together and smiled. "How about some ice cream everyone!" She said chirpy. We all agreed and went in for dessert.


	3. Olive's Place

**NIKKI'S POV**

* * *

"Hey Nikki, I had fun last time wanna go on another date soon? How about today! I'll meet you outside if you want!" I just kept reading the text over and over again until I memorized it. Brandon Roberts just asked me on a second date! SQEEEEEEEEEEE! I did my snoopy happy dance around my room.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" I danced around my room. Then I regained my self and picked up my phone. "Hmm, How should I say yes... Sure I did too!, No to happy, K dude, Never! Way to gansterish. Maybe Cool what time. Yeah that's good!" I said to my self typing and retyping messages. I finally wrote all the words correctly and added a smiley face emoji for effect. I stared at my phone waiting for the answer. I stared at it for about 15 minutes until he FINALLY answered.

"Awesome! 6:00 maybe?" I read aloud. I typed for a few seconds replying.

"Cool! It's official! Meh it will do." I said flopping on my black and white sunset sheets. I buried my head in the pillow hoping to get in a quick nap before the date.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Nikki?" I heard a mans voice say. Ah shoot! It's Brandon!

"Uh! Erm, come in!" I said. The door opened and Brandon slowly walked in. He looked so handsome! His shaggy hair fell in front of his beautiful eyes, and his grey t-shirt exposing his muscles. He chuckled.

"Someone overslept." He said emphasizing someone. I peeked out from under the covers.

"I'm barely decent. If you know what I mean." I said peeking back under. My clothes had somehow got pulled of. I should have known. I am a kicker, I really shouldn't wear those baggy pants.

"Okay I won't peek." He said turning around putting his hands over his eyes. I quickly leapt up and pulled down my oversized button down flannel shirt. I pulled on a yellow skirt and a white tank top. I was so focused in getting dressed quickly, that I didn't see that Brandon had turned around.

"Hey!" I said slapping him with the flannel shirt.

"What was that for!" He said pretending to be intensely injured. I just giggled a little bit and put on platforms. I walked over to Brandon but, I slipped, stupid clothes on the floor. But the prince charming he is, he caught me in his arms. He pulled me up until our faces were only inches apart. He closed the gap by giving me a kiss. He pulled apart then scooped me up and carried me outside.

"I LOVE relationships! I don't even have to walk anymore! I"m just so good at wooing people!" I joked. Brandon chuckled and set me in the front seat. He climbed in and turned to me.

"Where should we go?" He asked.

"Anywhere you want to." I said turning up the seat warmers.

He rubbed his hands together and glared at me creepily. Then we both burst into laughter.

"Okay, but as long as you wear a blind fold." He said picking up an old shirt from the back.

"Fine." I said. I turned my head and he carefully wrapped it around my eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Good." I heard the car start and we started moving. I curled into the heat of the seat warmer and waited.

It was weird having one of my senses cut off. I had never liked blindfolds that much. I always avoided those types of games at fairs. Because I knew that I can not really do anything because, I don't know about y'all, but that is my favorite sense. I heard the car pull to a stop and the car turn off.

"Were here." Brandon said loosening my blindfold. I tore it off because he was teasing me. then My jaw dropped.

"Are we-"

"Yup"

"At the most awesome restaurant in town!" I said excitedly. It was Olives Place. A quant pasta place. Even though it looked shabby on the outside, it was the best on the inside. Warm food, (awesome food), Warm place (I've seen my fair share of cold restaurants.) Overall, it's FANTASTIC!

We got out of the car and we held hands till we got in. I am so glad we had to park a little ways away! I was having a intense RCS (Roller Coaster Syndrome). I was fighting the urge to raise up my arms and yell, SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! My life used to be really shabby, but now it's better. I mean, with Brianna freaking out about us kissing, Wait, How did she learn that? Oh my god did that sneaky little pest follow us! Oh I am so going to pummel her when I get home! Any-who with Brianna freaking out and running off like that, there are things like that but overall, life is really good! Especially with my new boyfriend and all!

* * *

**Hey guys! That will be it for today, if you have any suggestions, put that in a review! If you have anything you want to share with me just post a review and I will surely see it! Write to ya later!**


	4. Warm and Toasty

**NIKKI'S POV**

* * *

"Come with me." Said the waiter with a thick dark mustache and a heavy italian accent. We followed him and he led us into a booth near the window.

"Thank you." Said Brandon. We sat down and looked through our menus. I tapped on my cheek inspecting the menu. There was risotto, spaghetti , noodles, etc. I finally slapped down the menu.

"I don't know what I'm going to get. It all looks too good." I said. "And smells to good." I said sniffing the air. I let out a big sigh. Brandon just grinned and waves his hand up and resumed looking at the menu.

"I'll take care of that." I just sat back in the booth and looked out the window. There was a family coming in. A mom, grandpa, Dad, son, daughter, baby.

I wondered if me and Brandon would ever be a family like that. A big happy family. I then put my hands on the dark wood table and looked up. Brandon was ordering. But he was whispering to the waiter. He wants to give me a surprise! That's so sweet. I was having massive cases of RCS (Roller Coaster Syndrome.) Brandon turned to me once the waiter left and winked.

"What's going on these days?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Nothing much. Jus Brianna taking care of her problem of me and you in... her own way. Hint, running away." Brandon gave a shocked look.

"Has she came back yet?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah she came back the day she left." Brandon looked relieved. They were really good buddies back in the day. And now I'm not sure that will happen anymore...

Then a minute later the waiter came back with a steaming plate of spaghetti. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Shouldn't there be 2 plates?" I asked buttering a piece of bread and gobbling it up.

"Does it _really?" _I said hinting at the really part.

"So..." Brandon said entwining his fingers with mine. I did the same and rested my head on his should as we were walking. Brandon gave me a kiss on the head and walked on. As soon as we got to the car he set me inside because I was getting tired. I layer my head on the back seat and snored a little. The car's vibration from driving was very soothing. In my dreams I heard a door slam and I assumed that it meant we were there. I was still half asleep when I felt a strong pair of arms hoist me in there grasp and carry me into a warm place. I heard another door close. Then I was surrounded with cushiness. I opened my eyes and saw myself next to a warm fireplace on a soft couch. I looked up into Brandon's eyes and smiled. He was sitting next to me, stroking my hair sweetly. I felt him grab my hand and plant a light peck on my nose. I never felt the hand leave mine until I drifted off into sleep.

I lazily opened my eyes and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and lifted up my arms to stretch.

"Nikki?" I heard a mans voice say. Oh! I was at Brandon's!

"I'm awake." I said standing up. I sniffed the air and followed my nose into the kitchen. It smelled like cinnamon and sweet vanilla. I saw Brandon in a chefs hat and matching apron that said "Kiss the cook." He was hunched over the stove every now and then tasting it.

"Nice Apron." I said giggling. He chuckled and turned towards me.

"You know you wanna." He said pointing to the words. I rolled my eyes while grinning and shuffling towards him.

"I guess." I said. I then attached his lips to mine. He tangled his hands in my hair tugging at random strands. I put my hands on his face and pulled away. "Thats for another time." I said while playfully punching him in the arm. He smiled and then continued cooking. I sat down on the chair and picked up a newspaper. I read the date. Aah perfect, todays paper. I looked at the title and my mouth dropped. "Mayor Buck Rudy, married miss Mackenzie Hollister." I gritted my teeth. That killer whale in sparkly nail polish and Jimmy choos! I dropped the newspaper and said. "Whelp, not reading about _that _

* * *

**Hey guys! I would really like some suggestions! I'm becoming close to writers block! Also I would appreciate some feed back. Like what I need to work on, what I don't need to work on at the moment. w**


End file.
